


Octavia

by AceTheWolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Andrew Hanbridge-centric, Andrew is trying his best, Birth, C-Section, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, I edit these tags too much, Just magic, Mpreg, Newborn, No sex though, Toddler, cryptic pregnancy, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheWolf/pseuds/AceTheWolf
Summary: Imagine you wake up in the hospital and you're told you're a father. Now imagine you've just been told that your child is a witch prophecy come true and it's your responsibility to raise it.Now that's a lot for a teenage future statesman to have on his hands...Edit: Story is on hold for a while, due to a huge lack of motivation and interest in it. May eventually be closed completely, may not. Thank you for those who read and enjoyed.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. A baby?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh, what's this? My first story, damnit!
> 
> Anyways, I had fun writing this. I started it on Wattpad before upgrading to here. The fic has been upgraded too, but anyways I hope y'all enjoy. There will be more tooth-rotting fluff to come! :)

Andrew blinked his eyes open groggily. He felt like absolute and utter shit. He had a headache and his stomach was equally as sore and achy, feeling like he'd just done a million sit-ups in the one sitting. But then he realised...  
  
Wait a minute, that's not his bedroom ceiling.  
  
The white tiles were unrecognizable to him, with him being used to the soft blue of his own bedroom ceiling. The bedsheets didn't feel right either, more crisp than he remembered. He looked down at his bed. Then at his wrist... he had a hospital bracelet with his details and an IV in his arm. Okay, so he hadn't been kidnapped in his sleep, he was just in the hospital. But for what?  
  
He remembered having severe stomach cramps one day, and them bothering him all through the night too. He suddenly remembered them being so awful that morning he couldn't stand. But he didn't remember much else. He supposed he was just in too much pain to process anything.  
  
He looked across the room. It was quite big honestly. He saw his father dozing off on a small sofa, the morning's paper in his lap. "D-Dad?" Andrew managed to croak out. His father jerked awake. He adjusted his glasses, and turned to see Andrew. "Ah, you're awake," he said, looking a little relieved, but thankfully not Andrew-you've-been-in-a-coma-for-15-years relieved. In fact, Andrew would later learn that he was only unconscious for 12 hours. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Andrew shrugged. "Fine. A little sore," he responded, croakily. His father got him a sip of water from a cup, helping Andrew feel a little better. "How much do you remember," he then asked him, furrowing his brow. "Not much," Andrew replied, shaking his head. "I remember sinking to the bathroom floor in agony one morning..." His father nodded. "Well, you were in a lot of pain and were passed out from it and then put under anaesthesia, so it would make sense."  
  
So, what happened?" Andrew asked, curiously. His father sighed heavily. "What? Is it somthing bad?" Andrew was beginning to get nervous. His father immediately shook his head. "No! Nothing bad, it's just..." he said, "difficult to explain. I'll just go through everything that happened once we got you to the hospital."  
  
"Well," Paul began, "they did some bloodwork and came back with the results showing that you were..." He drew in a breath, showing that this was difficult to say. "...pregnant."  
  
Andrew immediately grew extremely confused. He was biologically male, and hadn't even kissed anyone yet (I know, surprising). "W-What?" he stammered. His father nodded. "I asked if they might have gotten something wrong, but they said the bloodtest is very accurate. So, they took you for a scan and confirmed that there was a fetus," Paul continued to explain. "But, there were two other details we were unprepared for. First of all the baby was full term. The reason you were in pain was because you were in labour. And the other thing... the baby was _irregular_ to say the least."  
  
Andrew felt his heart skip a beat. Irrrgular? Did it have some rare birth defect? Was that _his_ fault? He didn't smoke or drink or anything, but surely there could've been something he could have done wrong in the last nine months? Oh God, what if-  
  
"Don't worry. It's no birth defect these doctors have ever seen, but it's not hindering her health or wellbeing in any way. She's perfectly fine. She just has a few extra features. Here," Paul reassured him, before getting his phone out of his pocket. He showed Andrew a picture of the infant. She looked like if Andrew had had intercourse with a dragon. She had two little black horns on top of her head, two little black webbed wings spread out beneath her and a black snake like tail. But otherwise she was perfectly normal. This pink, little newborn.  
  
"We decided to give you a C-Section, for obvious reasons. They decided it would be best to put you under general anaesthesia because you'd already passed out from pain and they didn't want you waking up in the middle of things and panicking. And now... well, I think you know the rest," Paul finished. Andrew laid there, half in shock. He had a baby. He was a dad. Or was he a mum? A parent, anyways. Either way it was scary as shit.  
  
Paul sat back on the sofa, letting Andrew process all of the information. In an hour or so, a lovely middle-aged nurse came in with some tea and toast. Andrew hadn't eaten since that morning and he was starving. He relished the buttery bread and hot leaf juice.  
  
"I've explained the whole situation to him," Paul told the nurse with a curt nod. The nurse smiled back at him, before kneeling next to the teen's bedside. "I understand this must be very difficult for you to process. We will help you sort things out," she told him. "The main thing we want to adress today is if you want to see her." Andrew stared at her for a few seconds. Did he want to see the baby just yet? He already knew what she looked like, though, so surely it couldn't hurt. "You don't even need to hold her, you can just have a look," the nurse assured him. After a few more moments of consideration, Andrew finally nodded.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, the same nurse came in with a tray-like thing on wheels. Inside was Andrew's mystery baby, bundled in a little blanket. She looked so different in person. Not even just the odd appearance, but she seemed so much smaller and cuter. "She's a good seven pounds five ounces," the nurse told him happily. Andrew stared at this brand new person, awake but not crying, squinting in the bright light of the hospital room.  
  
As soon as the nurse asked him if he wanted to hold her, he instinctively held out his hands. The nurse told him how to position his arms as he was handed the newborn. She immediately blinked up at him with clear blue eyes and Andrew's own emerald ones began to grow teary. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He clutched her close to his chest, adoring her little button nose and the mat of dark brown hair atop her wee head. He was speechless.  
  
But he was still in love with her at first sight. His daughter... Yeah, he liked the sound of that.


	2. Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda Holbrook comes to the hospital to see the baby and give Paul and Andrew some explanations after receiving a very worried message from Count Hanbridge. But not before Andrew and his father get into a small argument...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter answers some questions. So here's some explanations, some drama and some fluff!
> 
> (PS I am very much a beginner writer, so apologies if my writing and/or storytelling is a little subpar. Honestly, me writing most of these chapters late at night isn't helping lol.)

Miranda Holbrook sat at her desk at her office at Luna Nova. It was just after all the students had gone home for the summer. So, in other words, she didn't have much to do but start to pack up her own things. Until her messaging owl came in with a letter.  
  
Holbrook had decided to give Count Hanbridge the Luna Nova address not long after the missile crisis, due to his willingness to strengthen the relationship between humans and magic users. She recognised his handwriting on the envelope, though it was a little less neat as it usually was. She opened it up carefully.  
  
_Miss Miranda Holbrooke_  
  
_Very recently my son has gotten into a very difficult and confusing situation and we could use the help of a witch. He's just had a baby that neither of us were aware of before she came. And on top of that, she's a little non-human looking. She has horns, wings and even a tail. No-one knows what she is or how she even exists. We are at Angelstone Community Hospital if you could maybe even come visit and see for yourself. Any response would be great._  
  
_Kind regards, Paul Hanbridge_

"Oh?" Miranda said to herself in a surprised manner. "Goodness. What a fuss they've gotten into. Count Hanbridge seemed rightfully panicked," she said, talking to her owl, August.  
  
She got up from her seat to look through her small personal library. "I'm sure there must be at least something here that could give us some idea..." She skimmed through a few books, before raising her eyebrows at one certain page. "...and I think I found something to take to Count Hanbridge and his son."  
  
Meanwhile, Andrew was holding the newborn after her feed, sitting on his hospital bed. She was still unnamed for the time being, but Andrew still did have a few to choose from on his mind.  
  
It had been a day since Andrew had first woken up in the hospital. He'd bonded a lot with the baby since then, more than he thought he would. Parental instincts, he supposed. He had, of course, still considered adoption. He was still in school and he was lucky that he had the baby on the first week of his summer holidays so he wouldn't miss any classes while he was recovering. Though financial issues weren't a problem for him, he was still young, inexperienced and very much unprepared.  
  
But he knew he had to keep her, he had to. He'd heard of other mothers who were in worse situations and still were able to make their way. So, it couldn't be _t_ _hat_ bad, taking care of her.  
  
Andrew looked down at his daughter, smiling. He was staring at her for around half the day, as though he was trying to process the fact that this was all actually real. That _she_ was even real. He gently ran the back of his inex finger against her soft, pink cheek affectionately. 

He was brought out of his bliss by his father clearing his throat. Andrew immediately jerked his head up to face his father sitting on the sofa next to his hospital bed. He didn't look all too happy, then again he always was difficult to please.  
  
"Listen, Andrew, I know you've been planning on keeping the baby," his father said, at least trying to be careful with his words. Andrew could already tell, by that sentence alone what was coming. He clutched the baby just a little bit closer and tighter to him, completely in a protective state.  
  
"But, as your father, it is my duty to lead you into the right direction. Therefore, I do not think you should be having a baby at your age," his father told him, more sternly now. "Well, it's a little late for that now," Andrew muttered, biting his lip. "Andrew, you have so much waiting for you: your education, career... I simply cannot let you give all of that up so quickly."  
  
Andrew sighed. He knew his father was making some good points, and he knew he only cared about him. "But father, I'm not giving them up, I just-"  
"No, that's exactly what you're doing. You can't expect to graduate to become statesman of this country while taking care of a child." Andrew shook his head.  
"Father, I can still graduate _and_ do my duty for the Hanbridge family, it might just be a little more difficult."  
"God, Andrew, she hasn't even been named yet."  
"Listen father, she is my baby and I have the right to keep her if I choose, which I have. Maybe if I had gotten a warning a few months ago things might be different, but she's here now, so I'm going to take care of her. I'm sorry giving up your own child is different than giving up piano lessons."  
  
Paul sniffed, then very promptly announced that he was going to take a short walk and left. Andrew felt angry tears brimming his eyes. He usually wasn't much of a crier, but he was just tired from the recent change of events. He knew the piano deal had been buried and forgotten about, but Andrew just couldn't let anything close to him go again. A shaky breath escaped his lips. A gentle coo from beneath him brought him back to reality.  
  
He quickly wiped his eyes and looked back down to his baby. "Don't worry, little one," he murmured to her, softly. "I'm not going to let him take you away from me, I promise darling." He planted a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
Paul came back into the room just a minute or so later, with... Principal Holbrook? "Oh? Is this the surprise baby?" she asked innocently, gesturing to the bundle in Andrew's arms. Andrew nodded. He supposed she was there to give him some advice. He should've thought that this was probably magic.  
  
"I know the two of you are eager to know what's going on," Holbrook said, sitting down next to Andrew's hospital bed. "But I think that, by what you described in your letter Paul, I know exactly what this wee one is here for."  
  
Andrew grinned in relief. At least now he could get _some_ answers. Holbrook got out this large, old book from the bag she'd brought in with her. She quickly skipped to the page she had marked. "Ah, here we are!" she said.  
  
"Basically," she began explaining, "there was this supposed prophecy that came about ages ago. According to it, there was this child that was apparently meant to be born to a human family. She was meant to have monstrous features to signify it's otherworldly-ness. The prophecies called her Octavia. She was to be born as protector of living creatures and of the wild. After a century or two, most of us just assumed it as mythology or fairytale. Until now..."  
  
"Y-You think my baby is..." Andrew stammered. Holbrooke nodded. _Well, at least now you got some answers,_ Andrew thought to himself. "Octavia, huh?" he murmured. "Octavia Hanbridge..." He looked back down at the, now sleeping, newborn in his arms.  
  
"Andrew?" Holbrooke said, placing a gentle hand on his arm to get his head out of the clouds. "Can you take care of this little bundle of magic?" Andrew stared at her for just a few seconds, before nodding. "Yeah... I think I can. I definitely want to, she's got me wrapped around her finger already," he replied with a small chuckle. He barely glanced up at his father whenever he said it. "I'm sure you'll raise her just fine," Holbrooke smiled warmly at him.  
  
Andrew sure hoped so.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his stay in the hospital, Andrew finally gets to take Octavia home. But, of course, babies aren't the easiest li'l creatures to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been a little while. I'm sorry this took so long. I had to go back to school (and because we took an extra week off at Halloween due to the pandemic, we got a whole bunch of tests (,: ). Anyways, as an apology, have some sleep deprived Andrew w/ baby.

Paul was still doubting his son's decision to keep and raise the baby, but the boy was more stubborn than he'd ever been about anything. So eventually, and quite proudly, Andrew won the mostly unspoken fight. And now, on a bright Monday morning, he was being wheeled out of the hospital holding his daughter.  
  
"Are you ready to go home, Octi?" Andrew cooed to her. She gave a tiny, adorable noise in response. Andrew had started calling her Octi almost frequently as an affectionate nickname. After all, even a seven letter word was a bit of a mouthful for such a tiny person.  
  
Once both Andrew and Octavia were securely in the backseat of the car (with Octavia on the right and Andrew in the middle, right next to her), they began their journey home.  
  
Luckily, the butlers and maids had quickly made the guest room next to Andrew's bedroom into a nursery. It wasn't much. A crib, somewhere to change her, etc. But at least no-one had to worry about where she would sleep. And the hospital had helped them out as much as they could with clothing.  
  
Andrew stepped inside of the manor. Sure the hospital was decent enough, but he missed his home. As soon as he'd stepped inside and sat down, Octavia was handed to him. "Well, this is your home now Octi," Andrew murmured to her. "What do you think?"  
  
Octavia started to cry, as most infants do. "Oh dear. I think someone's hungry," Andrew whispered, hushing her softly. "Would you like me to prepare a bottle, Master Andrew?" a maid asked him. "If you wouldn't mind," Andrew nodded politely.  
  
The maid came back two minutes later with a warm bottle of formula. "That should be the right temperature," she said to him, handing it to him. Andrew dabbed a little bit of the liquid on his wrist. She was right. Andrew started feeding Octavia, who began to calm down.  
  
"There's a good girl," Andrew sighed. His father began going up the stairs to his office, but he stopped for a second, to remind Andrew that things would be a lot harder by the end of the week.  
  
He did end up being right. By that Saturday, Andrew was clinging onto what little sleep he could get. He looked rough. He was growing bags under his eyes and hadn't done his hair properly since he went to the hospital. He'd gotten about another half an hour of sleep in, when the familiar wail came from the baby monitor in his room. He blinked open his eyes, and got out of bed to go to his daughter's nursery.  
  
When he got to her crib to pick her up, he could already smell the problem. "Well, at least that's easy to fix," Andrew murmured sleepily, recalling the times where he could never quite tell exactly how to calm her down until she just tired herself out.  
  
Andrew quickly changed the soiled nappy and sat in the armchair in the corner of the nursery. It was a bit old and dusty, and his father was originally going to sell it. But Andrew found it relatively comfy, at least. He rocked Octavia gently and hummed to her quietly until she finally quietened down to sleep. Andrew would have fallen asleep in the spot had he not shaken himself out of it.  
  
He gently put Octavia back in her crib, careful not to wake her back up so he'd have to soothe her all over again. Then, when all was quiet and still again, he carefully stepped back to his bedroom. 

He checked the time on his phone before going to bed. It was... 04:16?! Four in the morning?! It seems that he'd lost all track of time from going up and down from Octi's nursery and back. He was just so drained.  
  
But then again, he didn't mind it _too_ much. It was his choice, wasn't it? To raise Octavia. He signed up for sleep deprivation from the start. It was no new news that babies wrecked your sleep schedule, and were incredibly needy too.  
  
All he could do now is try to get some rest before Octi woke again.


	4. Uncle Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while, Andrew becomes lonely with most days being just him and Octavia. Meanwhile, Frank has been confused why his best friend began ghosting him for most of the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter yet. Anyways, Frank's finally here! :D

Despite the sudden change of pace in Andrew's life, within a few weeks he had a decent schedule. Apart from being incredibly needy, babies were simple creatures. Once Andrew had gotten the jist of her usual needs and their regular timings, figuring out how to soothe his baby when she was upset became easier.

But still, thank God school wouldn't be a worry for another few months. He still had to figure out how his schedule would work with it involved.

But recently, Andrew couldn't help feeling a little isolated. He had plans for the summer, apart from his business with his father's politics. Plans to be with friends before Octi showed up. And, while Octavia was a little bundle of joy and he was so glad she came into his life, he couldn't help but feel a little upset about how things had happened so startlingly.

Octavia was down for a nap for a little while, so Andrew was just looking through things on his phone. He realised he hadn't actually messaged Frank since Octavia was born. He hadn't actually messaged anyone for that matter, he'd just been so distracted.

He sent a quick text to Frank. _Hey. we haven't talked in a while, what r u up 2?_ A simple message. Not too formal.

Then, literally seconds after he'd sent it, Andrew's ringtone went off, startling him so that he nearly dropped his phone. He hadn't expected Frank to call him back, especially immediately. He picked up, but kept an ear out for the baby monitor on the coffee table in case the noise had awoken Octavia.

"Hello?" Andrew muttered. At the sound of Andrew's voice, Frank immediately went into a rant. _"Andrew?! Where have you been, man?! I've been sending you messages and you haven't responded to one! For a second I thought you'd died or something-"_

Andrew sighed, though he had missed hearing from Frank. "Well, hello to you too. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been responsive, I've just... gotten distracted," he responded, not knowing how to tell Frank he'd given birth the week after summer started.

 _"Oh. Has your old man been working you to the bone, still? Does he not realise it's summer?"_ Frank continued. Andrew chewed on his bottom lip, but smiled slightly. "Well..." _"Tell you what, why don't I come over? Just for a day. Is Thursday okay?"_ Frank asked eagerly. Andrew thought the date over for a few moments. "Yeah, Thursday should be okay, but-"  
_"Okay, see you then!"_  
"Frank, wait-"  
_"Bye!"_

Frank hung up. Andrew ran a hand through his hair. He was going to at least text Frank to tell him exactly why he'd been so distant as of late, but then Octavia woke up and started crying for Andrew.

"Coming, honey!" Andrew called from the living room getting up from the sofa. He went up to Octavia's bedroom. He picked her up from her crib. "I think somebody's hangry," he chuckled lightly. He brought her downstairs to the kitchen where he prepared a bottle for her and fed her.

"Well, your Uncle Frank is coming over on Thursday, which I will have to warn granddad about," he started telling her, as though she could understand. "Why don't we give him a surprise, huh? He has no idea you even exist yet."

Octavia merely blinked as a response. Of course, she was too tiny to recognise the noise coming from her father's mouth as words, or even the meaning behind them.

That Thursday, Andrew had dressed Octi up in a little moon and stars onesie that he'd bought her not too long ago. He'd just gotten her ready when he was beginning to have doubts. Maybe he should have called or texted again to let him know. What if Frank wouldn't want to spend time with him anymore because he had a baby? What if-

The doorbell rang. He didn't have the time to mull things over any longer. "I'll get the door!" he called, before lifting Octi into his arms and hurrying downstairs. He opened the front door, albeit a little hesitantly, and there Frank stood.

He was as he usually was. Completely casual, in a t-shirt and jeans. Still with his signature hairstyle and bright grin. He was about to give Andrew an overexcited greeting, when he noticed the infant in his arms.

The smile on his face gradually fading, Frank's eyes darted back and forth between his best friend and the baby. "Uh... hi, Andrew?" he finally said. Andrew chuckled softly at his friend's reaction. "Hello, Frank. Here, come inside and I'll explain everything."

So, the two sat down on the sofa in the living room. Andrew still held on to Octavia carefully, her nestled in the crook of his arm. "So, who's this then?" Frank asked calmly, gesturing to her. Andrew swallowed. "Well Frank, this is Octavia," Andrew stated. "My daughter.

That was the moment Frank's surprise lifted to peak level. His gaze shot from the newborn to his best friend's face. "You're kidding," he said, but Andrew shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me, man?!" Frank yelled, exasperated, before Andrew immediately shushed him in case he startled Octavia. "Sorry, sorry. But still, when were you getting busy behind my back? I thought you weren't interested in girls?"

Andrew nodded. "That's true. I'm not. Well, besides this girl I suppose. She was actually produced asexually, via... magic," Andrew explained. "Oh? How so?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow. "Apparently she's some kind of... magical power in human form, hence the non-human features."  
"Oh, that's kinda cool. But then how was she actually conceived from you? Like, did you give your sperm to magic experiments or something?"

Andrew bit his lip. This was the trickier part to explain. "Well, actually... Somehow, I carried her," Andrew explained. Frank's jaw dropped all over again. Luckily, he remembered to stay quiet this time. "You... You were pregnant this whole time? Why didn't you say anything to me, I thought I was your best friend, dude! And how did I not notice-"

Andrew put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, it's nothing against you. I had no idea myself. I mean, there wasn't any prominent growth in my size or any other features. I didn't even feel her move. I just woke up in the hospital and was told that I'd had a baby while unconscious."

Frank stared blankly at him. "Are you sure you didn't just grab a magic baby and bring me over to trick me?" Andrew laughed quietly at that one. "Of course, not. I can prove it." Andrew gently set Octavia down. Once both hands were free, he lifted his shirt ever so slightly, revealing the pink line on his lower abdomen.

Unfortunately, the evidence initially flew over Frank's head. "Oh, uh... what am I looking at?" Andrew sighed, and rolled his eyes fondly. "My surgery scar. From my c-section." Frank immediately understood then, thankfully. He gasped at the realisation that his closest friend actually was a parent.

"Now then, any more questions?" Andrew said, covering up his stomach with his shirt again. "Uh, yeah actually," Frank said, smiling. "Can I- Would it be alright if I held her? I'll wash my hands first, of course. She's just so cute!"

Andrew gave a curt nod of permission. Frank very quickly went to wash his hands in the downstairs guest bathroom. He came back and sat back down, immediately holding out his arms. "Okay," Andrew said calmly, "hold your arms like this. Support her head, now. There we go!"

Octavia squirmed and began to whine at first, and Frank noticed Andrew visibly wince. But after a minute she settled, just blinking up at Frank with those big blue eyes. "Aww! Andrew she likes me!" Frank whispered happily, before cooing at her. "She must do. She's usually very clingy. Every time I give her to one of the maids so I can do something for five minutes she screams her head off," Andrew chuckled, clearly more than a little surprised at Octavia's calmness. "This is your Uncle Frank, Octi."

The two boys sat and chatted for a good while. So long, in fact, that Octavia started squawking for a feed midway through. "So, what does your dad think about all this?" Frank asked Andrew, as he was burping Octavia. "Oh, well..." Andrew muttered.

"Let me guess," Frank laughed. "He isn't happy?" Andrew shook his head. "Not really, no. I mean, he understood it wasn't my fault that I had her, of course. But when I told her I didn't want to give her up for adoption, he was really upset about it. I guess I can understand why but..."

Frank gently placed a hand to his best friend's shoulder as comfort. "It's like he's holding a grudge against me _and_ Octavia now, which isn't fair," Andrew continued. "I mean, none of this is _her_ fault." Andrew sighed tiredly.

Frank's phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. "Oh, it's my mum!" Frank said, after looking at the screen. "She wants me to go home now. We need to see my grandma. I'd better head out."

Andrew nodded, standing up. "Okay! You'll... you'll meet me again, right?" Frank widened his eyes. "Of course! Are you really thinking that I wouldn't?" Andrew shrugged.  
"I don't know, I just thought you might get bored of me because I'm always with the baby-"  
"Nonsense! Baby or no baby, we are best friends. Remember that, Andy."

Andrew and Octavia saw Frank out the front door. They watched, Andrew waving, as Frank walked out of view from the Hanbridge mansion. "Well, it was nice to have some company, for a change," Andrew murmured to himself as he shut the door. "Now, it's just the two of us again, huh? Well, other than granddad, but I'm sure he won't mind us and we won't mind him."


End file.
